My Mew Love revised Version
by coolshortgrl19
Summary: Ichigo has broken up with Masaya to be with Ryou...will they're love last? Fing out by reading!
1. The Begining of a New Love

Chapter 1: The Begining Of A New Love

At Cafe Mew Mew

All in the locker room talking (Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding)

Ichigo: so what do you guys think? I don't know if Ryou should have asked me out since I broke up with Masaya.  
Zakuro: I don't think he should have asked you out so early!  
Pudding: Why shouldn't Ryou have asked out Ichigo? Everyone knows that Ryou likes her!  
Zakuro: Not exactly! He...he...he might have liked someone else!  
Mint: Why are you acting so weird? Are you ok?  
Zakuro: I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine!  
Lettuce: Are you sure?  
Zakuro: YES! EVERYBODY GET OF MY BACK!

Zakuro runs out after she had changed

Ichigo: What's wrong with her?  
Lettuce: Yeah, I know? What's wrong?  
Pudding: I betcha she's been captured by the Aliens and they drained her brain!  
Mint: Girls, Girls! PLEASE! Can't you see?  
Ichigo: See what?  
Mint: SHE LIKES RYOU!

Everybody stared at Mint oddly

A new day...at Café Mew Mew

Ryou: Ichigo, can I ask you a question, about something important?  
Ichigo: Um...yeah. Sure  
Ryou: Thanks

Ryou and Ichigo left and went to the back of the room

Ichigo: So...what do you want to talk about?  
Ryou: I was just wondering...…Blushing If you would wear this on your finger.

Ryou pulled out a golden ring, with a nice pink jewel

Ichigo: I don't know what to say...I would love to keep it!  
Ryou: Thanks...you mean a lot to me!

Zakuro was watching this and she started to cry...but she didn't let Ryou or Ichigo see or any of the girls.


	2. Truth Of The Past

Chapter 2: Truth Of The Past

At Cafe Mew Mew

After Zakuro had cried her eyes out...she went to outside to think

Zakuro: How could Ichigo have done that? She knew all along that I liked him...I mean she didn't know but she is one of my best friends! She should have known! But I think it is true that Ryou does like her.

All four girls where just ''supposedly'' listening in what she was talking about

Ichigo whispering: I should have known that she liked had liked Ryou.  
Mint: No, you shouldn't have, Zakuro had promised me not to tell anyone...I knew that Ryou really wanted to go on a date with you...so if this had gotten in the way, we had had broken two hearts.  
Lettuce: No, it's nobody's fault. Ichigo, it's not your fault, and Mint it's good that you didn't tell anyone since Zakuro didn't want you too.  
Pudding: Lettuce's right you know!

Everybody goes inside

Ryou: Time to get changed girls!  
Keiichiro: Remember that Sunday is a big day for Cafe Mew Mew. We are having a big party! To celebrate the Spring festival here in Japan.

It rained the following day

Ichigo was in her room looking outside the window

Ichigo: I can't believe that today was the day when I dumped Masaya. I can't believe that happened.

_**Flashback**_

Ichigo when on vacation to the United States to visit her cousins, and she almost broke up with Masaya, but then they decided to see other people

Ichigo: Gosh! I can't wait to go back to Japan! Especially to see Masaya!  
Ichigo's Mom: Oh...your going to see Masaya! He is such a gentlemen! I really like him! He is so nice.  
Ichigo's dad: Don't go to fast, though, honey!  
Ichigo: DDDDDDDDAAAAADDDDDDD!

They got off the airplane and Mint and Mint's parents have been waiting for them

Ichigo: Hey Mint!  
Mint: ICHIGO! I'VE MISSED YOU! I HAD TO ACTUALLY WORK, THEN ACTUALLY DRINKING MY TEA!  
Ichigo: Same old Mint!

They left and they dropped Ichigo and her family to her house

Ichigo: MOM! I'M GOING TO SEE Masaya!  
Ichigo's Mom: OKAY, SEE YA LATER HONEY! Ichigo: Masaya...I can't wait to see you. I mean I knew that he wouldn't believe me since I told him that he should have seen other people. I need to tell you my S-HUH? Ichigo had seen that Masaya had rapped his arms around ANOTHER GIRL!  
Ichigo: MASAYA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?  
Masaya: ICHIGO! I...I MEAN I...  
Ichigo had run away before Masaya had finished his sentence.

_**End of Flashback**_

Ichigo: Yeah...I do miss him a little bit more...


	3. Happy Birthday Ichigo!

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Ichigo!

At Café Mew Mew

Mint: HEY EVERYBODY! WE SHOULD HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY IN FAVOR OF ICHIGO! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY!  
Ichigo: Thanks, Mint, but I don't want any special treatment. I mean I'm only turning 14.  
Pudding: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...But that's a big number. Actually it's your lucky number.  
Ichigo: What do you mean?  
Lettuce: Well the 14th of January that's when you met me!  
Mint: September 14th you met me!  
Zakuro: and August of the 14th you met me!  
Pudding: in March you met me at-well DUH...the 14th!  
Ichigo: Hey you guys are actually right!  
Ryou: Ichigo...I was hoping that before you had your you know ''slumber party', we could have a date. you know celebrating your birthday.  
Ichigo: You mean just the two of us?  
Ryou: Yeah.  
Ichigo: Um...sure, I would love to go.  
Ryou: Great! I will pick you up at 2:00 and we might be back an hour before your slumber party.  
Ichigo: Kay...that's great!

Ryou walks away...with a smile on his face

Pudding: YEAH! YEAH, ICHIGO HAS A DATE WITH RYOU!  
Zakuro: You know I'm actually happy that you're going on a date with Ryou.

The girls left and the next day...

Ichigo: ugh...my hair, it's a mess!

She started to comb it and it was much better

Ichigo: There! finally I can take a shower. and then get ready for my... (Ichigo thinking: I never thought I could actually say this word, and involving Ryou!)date!

Ichigo took her shower and she wore this nice mini skirt with red firry ruffles, and she wore this gorgeous top that was light pink, and for her hair she tied it up with a silky band, she left here room and told her parents that she was going on a date, they had celebrated her birthday before 2:00

Ichigo: Kay, I have to meet Ryou at the cafe. I mean how could this be uncomfortable?

Ichigo went to the cafe

Ryou: WOW! you look great.  
Ichigo: Thank, you too.  
Ryou: So, shall we leave?  
Ichigo: Okay, So where are we going?  
Ryou: You'll see, it's well...a surprise!  
Ichigo: I can't wait.

They entered into the limo

Ryou: Happy Birthday! I got you a birthday present .  
Ichigo: Thank you...  
Ryou: I didn't know exactly what to get you...but you know you're not a easy person to find.  
Ichigo: Hey! I'm not all that hard.  
Ryou: Yes you are!

Ryou had gotten Ichigo a beautiful pearl necklace, only this one was pink. It was very rare. Like the pink panther jewel

Ichigo: ...I don't know what to say. This is the best! Thank you Ryou.

She gave him a slight kiss on the lips, and he returned it

Ryou: Thanks for that.


	4. Ichigo's Date

Chapter4: Ichigo's Date

At the restaurant

Ryou to the Waiter: Reservations, under the name Ryou Shirogane.  
Waiter: Ah...right this way, Mr. Shirogane.

The waiter directed them to the private booth in the back

Ichigo: Wow! This place is absolutely amazing! I heard that this is the best restaurant in town!  
Ryou: Yeah, well oh here comes the waiter.

But the waiter just happened to be MASAYA!

Masaya: Ichigo? Why are you here?  
Ichigo: Even though this isn't your business, I'm on a date.  
Ryou in a whisper: Do you want to go to another restaurant, or do you want to get a different waiter.  
Ichigo in a whisper: No, it's okay.  
Ryou in a whisper: Okay  
Masaya: So, what do you want to start off with a drink?  
Ichigo: Well I would like ice tea, please  
Ryou: I would like to have water please.  
Masaya: Alright, I'll be back.  
Ichigo: I can't believe he's a waiter here! I am so furious, but I know that you couldn't have done this right, Ryou?  
Ryou: No, I couldn't have.

Masaya came back and he glared at Ryou, and he gave them there drinks.

Masaya: Well what would you like for dinner?  
Ichigo: I would like to have the salmon, and some lobster.  
Ryou: I would like to have the same thing as Ichigo is having.  
Masaya: Alright  
Ryou: Thanks Ryou said it with anger  
Ichigo: Um...I need to go the bathroom.

Ichigo leaves just as Masaya left and she grabbed him toward the girl's bathroom, without Ryou seeing

Ichigo: Why are you so acting so weird? I hate this. I don't like you anymore Masaya. So quit it. I'm with Ryou now.  
Masaya: But we could be together, dump Ryou.  
Ichigo: No! I like Ryou, and he likes me!  
Masaya: No, he doesn't!  
Ichigo: Yes, he said it to me and he even gave me a necklace.

Ryou heard all this and he defended himself

Ryou: I DO LOVE ICHIGO, AND MASAYA YOU SHOULDN'T INTERFERE INTO OUR RELATIONSHIP!  
Ichigo: HE'S RIGHT! I LOVE-I LOVE...

Before she could say something...she ran out of the restaurant and she went on a bus to leave...


End file.
